What if you can change the past?
by Konohamaya Uzumaki
Summary: Hermoine Granger, mother to Selene Snape mourns the early death of her soon to be husband Severus Snape but what if she can go back to the past and re-unite with her one and only love? But this Snape does not love Hermoine, he's still in love with Lily, will our favorite bushy-haired witch be able to make Snape fall in love with her again?
1. Prologue

Thirteen years have passed since Severus was killed by Voldemort, a few _hours_ before Harry killed Voldemort. Hours. He should have lived. He should have been saved. For the baby. For our baby.

Hermoine Granger kept repeating this in her head like a mantra, for thirteen years and counting, but alas no matter how many times she beat herself up over losing her love all those years ago, she couldn't change the past.

"Aunty Hermoine, James was picking on me again" came Harry's youngest daughter, Lily Luna Potter, for although Hermoine was no relative of theirs she was so close to Harry and Ron she might as well have been their sister.

"Don't worry Lils" came Selene Snape, Hermoine's only child "Something tells me Saint Potter's evil-hell-spawn won't be bothering you any time soon" Selene said snarkily, much like her deceased father.

"Oh Selene. You promised you'd come to me first when James was being his usual obnoxious self" Hermoine reprimanded half-heartily, whilst she did not enjoy her daughter picking fights at such an early age she knew Harry's eldest was asking for it, so she couldn't muster up the anger required for a proper scolding.

'Something else her father would have had no problem with' the young witch thought with a sigh, feeling utterly useless.

The raven haired witch's overly-sharp eyes immediately noticed her mother's far away look so naturally she just _had_ to put her two cents in, open her big fat mouth and just ruin a moment like the Snape before her could do so effortlessly "You are aware that daydreaming is not an attractive quality, I trust?"

And just like that her self-pitying moment turned to rage "Selene Jean Snape-" but before she could start her rant she was cut off by Harry who chose to enter the room at that very moment, coincidentally.

"Why don't you both go and finish packing. Hogwarts Express won't stay waiting for you two to pack tomorrow, you know" Harry said with false cheer, even a five year could see through the deception.

"But Uncle Harry-" Selene begun but one look in Harry's eyes and he knew Snape Jr had leglimised him enough to know he wanted to be left alone with her mother.

And with that last thought, Harry got rid of the children smoothly and focused his bright green eyes on the very problem he came to address in the room, which was not the girls' luggage, but his bushy-haired friend who looked more miserable than usual.

"Anything on your mind, Hermoine?" the messy haired wizard asked gently, knowing how fragile Hermoine always seemed on this particular day.

"Its August thirty first" the bushy haired witch explained simply, as if a simple date explained all her problems, but in this case it did.

Harry looked down knowing this was the day Snape had asked Hermoine to marry him should they both make it out of the war. But instead of marrying him she had to bury him and raise his child all by herself. Of course Harry, Ron and Ginny helped out but its not the same for the baby as having a father. Having to explain to a toddler why all the other other children have daddies while she only has Uncles, who aren't even really her Uncles.

Harry didn't say anything, there was nothing to say, no amount of words could ever change the past. He just stood still as his dearest friend wept on him, holding tightly to his shoulders, like he was the last pillar that kept her standing in these dreaded times.

The next morning the Weasleys, Potters and Snapes were on the platform for Hogwarts sending their children off when as usual James decided it was fun to try and smuggle a time turner he stole from his father's office.

But before he could smuggle it onto the train Selene's hawk like eyes had already spotted it and Selene just won't be Selene if she wasn't making sure she was living up to her reputation, being 'Enemy No. 1' on James' list "Mum, James is trying to smuggle something illegal in Hogwarts again"

"Oh James, seriously" Hermoine grumbled, this was so not her day.

"Now Aunty Hermoine I can explain" but before he could come up with a reasonable lie he was hit from behind with someone's trunk and he accidentally twisted the time turner and dropped it on the bushy haired witch next to him. His Aunt.

Oh he is in big trouble now, was James' last thought as he watched his Aunt disappear through space and time "Uhh nobody saw that right?" the messy haired kid asked hopefully at the accusing glares he was receiving from every adult in the vicinity.

Hermoine dropped unceremoniusly on the floor of the room of trquirement which she recognised immediately, considering how many DA meetings they had in this room, it came as no surprise.

After she got up nshe surveyes her surroundings and noticed that her time turner was burnt, most likely it used up so much magic to send her back in time it out-shorted itself "Guess I won't be using this to get back than"

Just as she was about to get out of the room her over-sized brain started working over-time again. She can't be seen 'Horrible things happen to witched who meddle with time' McGonagall had once told her after giving her, her first time turner.

"Well than" the bushy haired witch mumbled as she placed a glamour on herself and walked out of the room of requirement, ready to go to Headmistress McGonagall and sort this out when she bumped into a solis surface, but upon close inspection it was a body of a man.

Having used up her last patience on James she prepared herself to start another tantrum and vent out some of her frustration on this poor soul "Watch where you're standing you-" but her tongue got stuck as if under a tongue-lock hex.

There in front of her stood Severus Snape looking like an over-grown bat in his black robes and with his usual sneer that seemed to be permanently fixed in place "Cat got your tongue, you stupid little witch" he said snarkily as he looked down on the witch as if she were mere vermin.

"You're alive" Hermoine breathed out as if she just won a million galleons and a mansion, making the wizard towering over her raise an eyebrow inquisitively.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please review and don't hesitate to tell me how bad my first shot was, i already know :S


	2. Introducing Hermoine Granger

"You're alive" Hermoine repeated, as if she couldn't believe her eyes she tried to touch his face but the snarky Professor quickly side stepped her as if she had the plague.

"I think we've established that" Snape intoned dryly than he stood to his full height, making sure to tower over the witch so she would be frightened into answering his questions like all the other fools "I suggest you state your name and purpose within these walls before I _kindly_ escort you outside"

But alas his terrifying demeanor did not have the desired effect, quite to the contrary, the crazy witch seemed to be mesmerized by his voice which was a first for the Potions Master. No woman in her right mind would eer want anything to do with him.

Therefore this situation has only two outcomes: Either the witch is mad and needs to be checked into St. Mungo's for a permanent stay or she was sent as a spy and wants to use him to gather intel from the inside which seemed more like the logical option considering this unknown witch had just managed to infiltrate Hogwarts undetected, a feat not even the Dark Lord could accomplish.

'Again, the incessant witch tries to touch my person' the Potion Master thinks as he snarls at the witch when she tried to touch him again.

"Seeing as you fail to answer such a simple question, you leave me with no choice but to alert the Headmaster of your presence" and with that said the Potion Master started dragging the awe-struck witch towards the Headmaster's office seeing as she made no motion to walk on her own two feet.

However that seemed to be all the bushy-haired witch needed to break her trance "Headmaster? You mean Dumbledore's alive?" she asked her love bewildered, seeing as Severus himself was the one who killed Dumbledore because of the unbreakable vow. She remembered it just like yesterday.

Snape scowled at her lack of information "You're not much of a spy are you? When you don't know even that much it is pitiful" even though it was phrased as a question it was obvious he required no answer. While her guard was down he used Leglimency on her to try and ascertain her motives but he was repelled out of her mind with the subtelty of a barrelling rhino.

The dark haired wizard narrowed his eyes. This witch seemed to be full of surprises. She looked so young, too young to know a complicated art such as Occlumency. However being a master Occluminist himself he instinctively noticed that despit her use she was not proficient at it seeing as you'd need to be blind not to notice she was using it against you, which pretty much screamed that the witch had something to hide.

The Potions Master yanked her shoulder again, ready to take her to Albus when the witch stomped her foot on the ground and pouted in a way that almost made even the coldest, snarkiest Professor at Hogwarts stop in his tracks and warm up to her. Almost. Severus was not known for making first years pissing in their chairs for nothing. He buried that lingering warm emotion the stupid witch stirred inside like all his other emotions and got back on track to his superior's office.

And that's how the Golden trio and half the population of Hogwarts so their most hated Professor. Dragging a struggling witch through the halls of Hogwarts while she screamed bloody murder.

"He's going to torture the poor witch" one first year sobbed.

Another student interjected "Or pluck out her insides and use them for his potions"

"We should alert him to the authorities" a few others chorused.

Upon making it to Dumbledore's office Severus wasted no time in hoisting her up the stairs and taking her right in front of Dumbledore himself whom upon landing his eyes on the witch his usual smile that he reserved for students and ex-students surfaced with a vengeance.

"You may leave us Severus" Dumbledore dismissed his most trusted and loyal spy.

Snape narrowed his eyes on the man, after everything he does for him, after all the countless times he risked his neck so he could spy on the Dark Lord for the Order of the Phonix this is the thanks he gets! Not even enough trust is vested in him to witness the interrogation of a possible spy that managed to infiltrate Hogwarts right under everyone's notice. Well to hell with Dumbledore.

The dark-haired wizard strode out of the office in a billow of dark robes. However, true to his occupation of spending countless years as a spy, not even a single emotion of his inner turmoil marred his stone-hard features.

Neverthless the witch surprised Dumbledore himself when she said in a dark tone that seemed awfully accusing "You do realise that you not only made him angry with you but you also made him question whether he really is of so little worth to you?"

"And why would you say that, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore replied with a question of his own. He said this so calmly it was as though it were an everyday occurrence, for the aged yet wise wizard, that he sees an older version of one of his students using a glamour.

To her credit. Hermoine did not bat an eyelash. She was used to the aged Headmaster knowing everything before everyone so it came as no surprise that he probably already figured out everything about her "Well its hard to notice, Severus is good at burying his emotions but I can tell. I can't really explain its like a connection he and I both share" she remembered him snarling at her before "Or that's how it used to be"

Dumbledore's sharp mind immediately noticed her slip, she unknowingly let it slip that she was both close to the wizard and that he allowed her to call him by his first name which for Severus was quite a feat seeing as the ones he trusted were very few and people he liked even less, probably non-existant actually.

The aged wizard smiled knowingly, glad that the wizard finally found hapiness in another witch and got over Lily Evans, his first love.

Noticing that the bushy-haired witch caught his knowing smile he changed tactics "Taking into account that you are-forgive me, were- the brightest witch in your class you are aware of the consequences of wizards who meddle with time. Therefore I conclude something grave has happened, which forced you to appear before me and risk changing time as we know it"

Hermoine wasted no time in informing him how she was sent here by accident by Harry's son and how her time turner was broken and that she had no idea how to go forward in time which is why she came to him asking for help.

Dumbledore's earlier twinkle left and he lookd at his former pupil seriously "Unfortunetely I also do not know of a way to go forward in time, but I will look into it. However your presence here will cause disturbances so how about in the mean time you stay in Hogwarts as a Professor? Seeing as we never have guests here it would seem awfully suspicious, I trust you understand Miss Granger"

"I guess its fine till we find a way back for me but I never taught before. I'm no sure i'll make a good Professor seeing as I never intended to be one" Hermoine replied uncertainly, not too keen about children her daughter's age, one child was bad enough but having an entire classroom of them. The witch's stomach already started churning in despair.

But before Dumbledore could reply McGonagall barged into Dumbledore's office looking rather disheveled for being one of the strongest female Professors at Hogwart "Albus, Aurors are here to see you"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly, almost as if he knew more on the matter than her. But McGonagall just brushed it off and thought she imagined the twinkle.

"Albus on behalf of the Minister's orders, Aurors were sent today concerning a most dreadful matter. They said that they received a tip from a source who wishes to remain anonymous that Snape just kidnapped a young witch whom's insides are being used to harvest some dangerous, lethal potions" Minerva reported what she was told, but upon seeing the mirth in Dumbledore's eyes she knew she did not imagine the earlier twinkle.

After making a quick retreat from Dumbledore's office when the Aurors came to question her, trying to deduce how much bodily harm the brute did to her, she started walking to her new quarters whilst seething on the inside 'Hah like Severus would ever hurt me!'

But her train of thought was cut short when she bumped into yet another solid object and again she was ready to blast this person to kingdom come in her bad mood but the voice that spoke soon afterwards made her breath hitch in her throath.

"You sure make a habit of bumping into people don't you witch" Severus looked down on her with disgust, not because she bumped into him but because this seemingly useless witch just stole his most desired subject to teach. Albus just informed him that this witch, whose name he won't even divulge, that she will be the Assisstant Defense against the dark arts teacher. So naturally his hatred for her grew.

But before he could browbeat the incessant woman she hushed him with one look making his breath get caught in his throath, he felt like he should know this woman, like she was someone he already met before but he quickly brushed it off so he could glare at her as she smreamed "Look I just lost my daughter and practically everyone else I care about in a few minutes!"

"I get browbeaten of being a spy and dragged all around Hogwarts like a fugitive! I get questioned by aurors of being kidnapped by a big right bigot! Than i'm forced into a teaching position I couldn't give a damn about and now that earlier bigot is here ready to give me hell for landing a job he wanted but I never even wanted in the first place!" Hermoine says all in one breath, Merlin knew how much she needed that outlet for her anger.

Severus' earlier fury turns to intrigue. This witch had spunk and more than enough back bone to impress even him and that was saying something but all that quickly turns to hate as soon as he remembers her ealier remark about her skivving off his teaching position. Who does she think she is rubbing it in his face like that.

Hermoine immediately notices his internal conflict even though he shows no outward expression she could still tell, she could always tell what was going on in his head. So she quickly tries to remedy the situation "Not that I wanted to steal your position from you. I know how tedious it is wanting a job but having it taken from you at every turn and about earlier, with Albus, he trusts you he's just too secretive and can't show it"

The witch before him smiles with such love in her eyes the Potions Master thought he was imagining it " And i know it doesn't mean much to you right now but I trust you Severus" and with that said she keeps walking back to her quarters, fully intending on winning back his heart. She'd done it before. She'd do it again. No matter how many times she had to get him back.

Snape was so stumped he didn't even reprimand her for using his first name, not even Voldemort could see through his mask yet this witch he just met can see right through it with such ease it was like breathing to her. And yet, as much as he wanted to hate her for tearing him apart he could not help but turn away from his destination and look back at the witch that captivated him so much. She's some witch.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
